mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Griffin
Brian Griffin is the Griffin Family dog and is one of the main characters of the Family Guy TV series. He is one of the main protagonists of Dawn of Princess Twilight and Internet Heroes. He is also a secondary protagonist in Electric Pony Soldier and Super Legend Heroes Parts Two, Three and Four. Personality Brian frequently drinks with Peter Griffin and his neighbors Joe Swanson and Glenn Quagmire at "The Drunken Clam," Quahog's local tavern. Brian has dated many (human) women throughout the seasons of the show. He mainly looks for women who share similar interests to him. For instance in the episode "Brian the Bachelor", Brian participates in ABC's The Bachelorette and falls in love with the bachelorette, Brooke, because they shared the same interests. He also dated an older woman named Rita (in "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag"), and a fellow atheist, named Carolyn (in "Love, Blactually"). Although there have been a few occasions when he has been drawn to women for purely physical reasons: he dated Jillian Russell, who, introduced in the episode "Whistle While Your Wife Works", became a recurring character in later episodes. Jillian's character personality was designed to be a stereotypical "dumb blonde", a "bulimic cheerleader," and "not the brightest bauble on the tree." Brian has a cultured background; he loves opera and jazz; and is vocally talented. In the episodes "Brian Sings and Swings" and "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing", Brian meets Frank Sinatra, Jr. and they both sing together on-stage. As well as his vocal ability, he can also play the guitar, (as shown in "Meet the Quagmires") as well as the piano (shown in "Friends of Peter G)." He tends to hold liberal political positions, even though Lois points out in the episode "Excellence in Broadcasting" that he is merely a contrarian. However many of his actions and aims throughout the series reiterate his position as a liberal. For instance, his staunch efforts to get gay marriage legalized in Quahog, for his cousin Jasper (in "You May Now Kiss the... Uh... Guy Who Receives"); his campaign to legalize marijuana (in "420"); and his desire for stricter gun regulations (mentioned in "Brian & Stewie"). As well as his environmentalist behavior, for example, the fact that he drives a Toyota Prius, and his opposition to household air-conditioning, shown in Hell Comes to Quahog (despite the fact that he did agree to enter a dog show in order to buy the family an air conditioner at one point). It is also suggested on a number of occasions that Brian may hold repressed racist views; for instance when he barks uncontrollably at a black record producer in the episode Don't Make Me Over, and then apologizing profusely, saying "Oh my God, I am so sorry I keep doing that ..... I get that from my father." However, in the episode "Peter's Got Woods", Brian dates a black woman whom he meets at a PTA meeting. He also has a reasonably good friendship with Cleveland. Although on one occasion, when Brian was a taxi driver in Deep Throats, he didn't pick Cleveland up when he passed him in his cab. Despite his overwhelming human qualities, Brian still exhibits some traits associated with real dogs, such as being unable to resist playing fetch, being afraid of vacuum cleaners, taking pleasure in rolling around in trash, getting excited by going for a ride in the car, and occasional coprophagia (shown in "Brian & Stewie" and mentioned in "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag"). As well as this, he occasionally displays behaviors that are hallmarks of dog communication, such as growling, barking, licking himself, and wagging his tail. He also fears the sound of the toilet flushing, so instead of using it, he defecates on the lawn like normal dogs ("Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey"). In "Farmer Guy", when the family tells him that they are taking him to "the big farm upstate", Brian panics and briefly takes Stewie hostage at gunpoint, believing the family are planning to have him put down. It has also been shown in several episodes that Brian is color blind like most dogs. He mentions this in the commentary for "Road to Rhode Island" as he mentions that he is one of a handful of dogs that can drive and that on his driver's license, under visual impairments, it says "sees in black & white." Another example of this is in "Brian Writes a Bestseller" when he says "I said no grey M&Ms, these are all grey", and in "Road to the Multiverse", where Stewie tells him to press the red button to send them home; unable to tell which one, Stewie exasperatedly says "Push the big button!". Gallery Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Ressurected Category:Alive Category:Animals Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Dawn of Princess Twilight Category:Electric soldier pony Category:Internet heroes Category:Super legend heroes Category:Sonic Sequel of the Past Category:Males Category:Family Guy The Video Game Guy Category:Family Guy The Open World of Famous Show Category:Summoned